


Born For Me

by satanicstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Grooming, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicstarker/pseuds/satanicstarker
Summary: Tony needed a perfect son for the most sick reason. (I'm sorry about this)
Relationships: Mary Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 334





	Born For Me

i

Tony Stark was the scum people talk about when they talk about the rich abusing their power. Tony Stark is the men who get away with the worst crimes because he sees them as nothing more than an expensive price tag for a good time.

His biggest plan began when he was still in his early thirties. He was a patient man. Finding a perfect woman was hard, and anytime he joked about it people seemed to laugh and agree. Oh if only they knew why he needed the perfect woman.

At 40 he found her. Mary Parker. Divorcee with the most beautiful green eyes and the softest of curly hair and facial features. A wife any man would love to have. A trophy wife some call her.

They married on a boat, Tony determined to make her feel like a queen for their special day. Honey moon in Europe for two weeks. New home in Queens, New York. One of the places Mary told Tony she loved the most. A large penthouse, with more room than any newlyweds would need.

ii

Mary was slowly talked into cutting off her family, her friends, even her doctors and dentists who she would only see on the rare occasion. She was berated for attempting to talk to other men, while he came home after an orgy with women he hired.

Tony got her pregnant. Through those 9 months he was the perfect husband. Loving, attentive, all those small details she thought he forgot were brought up. All food cravings met, anytime she needed a massage he was there.

But once she went into labor, she was scared. He refused to take her to a doctor. Refused a hospital. Tony brought his son into the world himself. The fact Mary survived was a pleasant turnout of his plan.

“Peter… His name will be Peter,” Mary said, holding their baby. Tony’s baby.

iii

Peter was never registered with the state. Tony told Mary he wanted them to be able to raise him without the government interfering. She agreed. She had to.

Tony loved Peter. So much more than Mary. He was the definition of perfection and beauty. Tony would care for Peter 98% of the time, Mary only getting time with her son when he was hungry, and that only lasted a couple years.

‘Dada’ was his first words. First steps were from Tony’s desk to the office chair. So many firsts, only in the company of his dad.

It wasn’t long before Mary started self medicating. Tony encouraged it, buying her favorite flavors of high end alchohol, using her addiction as more ammo for why he is in charge of the baby. She let him.

iii

School was not an option, nor was it necessary. Peter was taught everything by his Daddy and Mommy. Mommy taught him how to make food, how to clean the house and do laundry, how to make the bed. Daddy taught him his job, his purpose.

Tony started by showing Peter how to suck Daddy’s fingers, how it feels when they hit the back of his throat. A few weeks and a couple lost meals later, Peter learned how to use his tongue against three of his Daddy’s fingers. That’s when Peter was told of his purpose, his god given role in life.

Everyday when Tony got home, his son was knelt inbetween his legs under his desk at home. Cock carefully held by tiny hands and sucked just as his fingers had been. Peter struggled still, his cock being much bigger than a few fingers.

iv

After his gag reflex had been slowly widdled away, Peter was shown his 'baby cock’. Tony touching him until he was hard just like his own Daddy. He was shown how to touch until the 'clear juice’ came out.

Daddy said it was like his own, but only made by perfect boys like him.

This was the same time Peter got curious about outside the home. He started asking more and more about Daddy’s work, and outside. He had never been allowed outside, but the TV made it look so fun.

It was when Tony lost Peter for the first time (being found wandering the lower appartments) and decided they should move out of the city.

v

Peter was thrilled at the new house. Smaller in comparison, but two floors, and a yard. All fenced in.

Mary had tried getting Tony to start a new life. Stop grooming their child and be a normal family. But this was his decades old plan, no way he would even think of stopping.

Tony became more and more loving as Peter began to mature. Showing him so many new things. His favorite is when Daddy would make him sit on his fingers during a movie, making his baby cock hard and drippy.

It was only ever fingers. As Peter sucked on his Daddy until his jaw ached, Tony slowly so slowly working one finger in after the next. Getting three fingers in was a huge milestone for Peter, celebrating by getting ice cream.

Mary thought it was sick. Her son should be learning maths and reading. But instead he was kept by his fathers side all day, being coddled and pampered.

v

“What does this say?” Mary held up a newspaper, pointing to one of the words in the headline.

Peter only stared at it, “I don’t know, Mommy.”

“Do you know any of these letters?”

That Peter could answer. “That one! It goes 'ssss’ like a snake!”

Mary sadly smiled and nodded. “Yeah hunny, it does.”

It felt like an upstream fight teaching Peter anything academic. It wasn’t that he was dumb, he simply didn’t care about what his Mommy would teach. He wanted Daddy. Daddy’s lessons were fun and felt good. Mommy’s made his head hurt and was boring. Mary ended up begging Tony to try and help her. 'Just teach him addition, that’s all I’m asking.’

So he did. Through sex and orgasm after orgasm, Tony taught his boy how to add. How to subtract. Multiplying, and basic division. Peter was very earger to learn then. His reward this time wasn’t snack, instead it was Daddy’s favorite reward to give ever.

Peter, small body sat on the edge of the kitchen counter, Daddy’s hard cock pressed against his 'pretty little hole’. It was painful for a few minutes, but once Daddy got him all heated up and loose, it felt so good.

Tony knew all the praises to give, all the little things to say to make Peter feel like the most perfect and lucky boy alive. “You’re the only one who can make Daddy feel this good, Pete. You are perfectly made for Daddy. So perfect. You’re the only one I’ll ever need, baby boy.”

vi

Peter began sneaking into Tony and Mary’s bed at night, craving more and more to be a part of his Daddy. Tony at first discouraged him, just letting his son cuddle with them before they woke up. However after a while, Tony started… experimenting, with how heavy a sleeper his wife was.

It started with handjobs, then to fingering his boy, even all the way to when Peter was under the sheets waking his Daddy up to a heavenly blowjob. Mary only woke up once when Tony finally was trying to fuck his boy, and they rocked the bed just a little too hard.

At this point, Peter could do math, but couldn’t read for shit. He knew the alphabet, but would forget what made what sounds most the time, and definitely couldn’t make out cohesive words with that.

Mary started getting angry when she was drunk. Screaming at Peter when Tony was gone, about how it was somehow his fault her life went to shit. Yelling shifted to Tony once he was home.

For weeks Tony would try to work her down off her anger, but at some point it becomes repetitive and annoying. So Tony resorted to slapping her. Nothing more than that, but still. Suddenly the atmosphere of the house changed. Mary would flinch at any attempts from Tony to give affection, Peter was confused and worried Mommy hated Daddy or the other way around. He worried it was his fault

vii

For years, Peter’s conditioning became more and more hard set. The fact he was created for Tony, learning he was half Tony alone made him overjoyed. His entire existence was only to please his Daddy, and his Daddy introduced so many new things so often, he had no reason to feel incomplete or crave more in life.

Mary had.. _left_, not too long after Peter’s 12th birthday. They were both devastated. Peter had to stay locked in the basement while the police and cleaning crew did their jobs.

Tony worked Peter through their loss. Fucking him hard and good to the point both their orgasms would melt their brain just enough to forget about the pain.

viii

On Peter’s 16th birthday, Tony asked a very important and exciting question.

“Peter. Would you like a new baby sister or brother?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was one of my darker fics. If you actually liked it, maybe tell me..? Cause I feel hella guilty about this one lol
> 
> Oh and follow my tumblr??? satanicstarker.tumblr.con


End file.
